Secrets Are Meant To Be Kept
by xXMaRiEPiNkXx
Summary: Gabriella has a double life. But what happens when someone tries to get in the way of that? Who might that be .......Troy Bolton. Will her life ever be the same? Major Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL except the dancers**

**SECRETS ARE MEANT TO BE KEPT **

Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez, and I'll tell you about myself:

Big brown eyes, long curly chocolate brown hair, 114 pounds, and I guess you can say that I have curvesMy legs are toned, but not that muscular. I have darkish skin because my mom is Pilipino. I am 5 foot 4, so I am average height. Now you are probably thinking "damn this girl sounds hawt" but trust me I am not. At school I am know as geeky Gabi just because I am in to my schoolwork. I take it very seriously, and don't get caught up with boys because they're mostly **JERKS!!!!!!** And the person who is the jerkiest of them all is TROY BOLTON! He just makes me totally sick! I can't stand him!!UGGHHHHH!!! But it's not like I'll tell that to his face because I'm too passive for that, and yeah I notice it. I just let people walk all over me because I am a completely different person at school. No one knows what I do in my spare time, because they'd probably think I'm real fake. It's just that I don't what everybody to know what I do because they'd treat me like some popular cheerleading slut(**a/n no offence to cheerleaders, I am one to!)**and all the guys will be all over me even if they thought I was pretty or not. They would just want me because I'd supposedly be an "easy lay." Now you are probably wondering well what secret is she talking bout well he it comes………………… I'm a hard core dancer!!!!! I dance hip-hop, ballet, and ballroom with my dance partner Matthew!!! At dance I'm this different person, I'm not shy, I have a lot of friends (Abby, Elizabeth, Shaila, Thomas, and of coarse Matt!) Now, let me stop talking and take you to my 2nd world: school!

* * *

I woke up this morning dreading to go to school. I got up lazily, to take a shower. I put on some washed out jeans, and a help the homeless big tee shirt. I added some chucks to this "wonderfully chic outfit." I carefully sweeped my hair in a messy bun, and sorry but I don't wear make- up. I went downstairs to see my mom making breakfast.

" Good morning dear, would you like some toast or are you still on that diet of yours that your ballet instructor made you go on." Maria (**Gabi's mom just to let you know**) said

" Mom, I am done with that diet, I just wanted to loose a few pounds because it fells like Matt's struggling to lift me that's all." I stated defensively

"Well, I don't want you going all anorexic on me because you are beautiful just the way you are. Ever since your father died you never seem to have any friends at school, it seems like you only have dance friends, who you only see everyday for 4 hours."

"Mom, stop worrying, I am not anorexic, and I just don't want anyone at school to find out because they won't treat me the same."

"Alright, if you say so, I am just trying to be a mother don't get all mad at me"

"Sorry, any ways, I've got to go" as I walked to get out the door I yelled "Bye Mom!"

As I pulled up in my Honda civic, I could already see Bolton and his basketball wannabee's trailing behind him.

As soon As I tried to make a run for it but Troy caught up to me and purposely bumped into me in the hallways.

"Watch where you're going Geeky Gaby. People Like you don't belong in the world, all you are is a waste of space." Troy Bolton said angrily. As soon as he said that I felt a tear fall to her face like orange leaves in the fall.

"Are you crying Ugliella? I swear you're a piece of shit, you know that? Why are you even here? I felt many snickers behind as if she were doing them a favor.

"Move Bitch cause you're in my way!" Troy finally said making the whole school go nuts, and me , I desperately ran towards the bathroom to wash my face. _Why does this have to happen to me? This is the price I have to pay everyday to keep my secret. I should just tell the world who I really am. No, wait Brie chilax, you have been through much more, don't let Bolton get to you. _

I washed off my face, and went to first period dreading what was going to happen next.

I took my seat to the back of the class. _Maybe if I sit here no one will recognize me since I'm always in the front._

Then when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, Sharpay( Queen Bitch ) Evans Came bursting through the doors. I personally call her sharpie because everywhere she goes she leaves a mark.

"So, Gabriella, where do you get off trying to sit in MY spot?" She said, not again why does this happen to me?

"I- uh- well- it's just that- I ."

"Oh I get what you trying to do!" She said loudly so everyone can hear

"Y-y – you do?" I said actually thinking she could be nice.

"You just want to sit in the back so no one would notice you after your big incident with Troy this morning. You know, the one where he called you a bunch of names like, what is it again?" As soon as she said that a bunch of people randomly said "Ugliella!" one kid said "Geeky Gabi" and others said "that ugly-ass girl whose always carrying her backpack". Sharpay finally said "isn't it Ugliella, well I've got some news for you, If you don't want my hand to collide with your face, I suggest you move BITCH!" I just carefully got up took my stuff and sat at the front, where I normally sit.

For the rest of the day all I did was ignore people, and at lunch I ate my salad in the janitor's closet, so I can hide away from being teased. As soon as the bell rang, I ran to my car got up and drove home. I changed into a lavender sports tank top, and my black dance spandex pants. I then put a big tee- shirt over me and some sweats. I have a lot of people who go to East High, that live around my neighborhood. I couldn't risk them seeing me. I ran downstairs got my dance bag, a banana and my rain Gatorade and rushed out the door at about 2:40. _Good that gives me 20 minutes of free dance time. I really want to do well for the concert._

Looking back on today, I could tell that this was one hell of a day.

* * *

**(A/n: did you like it? I hope so. Please don't think I made Troy to mean. Sharpay is naturally mean. I just want to say that if you have a lot of criticism please feel free to tell me. This is my first story and I want to know what I'm doing wrong. Well, gotta go, see ya next time!!!!!!!!!!!!) - xXMaRiEPiNkXx**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Abby : 17 and a half. She has a pixie hair cut with dirty blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. She is about 115 pounds, and she is 5'6. She is healthy looking and extremely pale!! Girl won't get a tan for nottin!!!! Just started dance 5 years ago and is already a pro. Aka: abbs**

**Shaila: 16 about to be 17 in November!! She is African American; her hair is to her shoulders with black hair and drastic dark brown eyes. She's Brie's best friend since they met at their 1****st**** dance class!!! She is 5'3 and 112 pounds. She not anorexic, she just works out a lot and is a health Freak!!!! Passionate dancer! Aka: lala**

**Elizabeth: 19 and the oldest of the posse!! She is Asian, with light brown hair and a little bit of blonde highlights. She has beautiful hazel eyes, and she is 5'2. This girl is "medium sized" because she 'aint afraid of eating a hamburger now and then. 119 pounds and she loves it!! Her skin is tan but not that tan. Lurves dancing for life!!!! Aka:beth, or liza it don't mattah!!**

**Mathew: Aka Matt and this young hottie is 18. His mother is Latina and his father is white. He has hard facial features, but is a total softie on the inside. VERY MUSCULAR!!!! And weighs 189, at 6'1. Has feelings for Brie but doesn't tell her………..yet. Kinda perverted but who can blame a guy for holding up a beautiful girl for 4 hours a day?**

**Thomas: the Baby Boy of the group, he is 17 and won't be 18 until December 31. But this baby is really cute. He has brown hair (a/n: kinda like zac efron) and gorgeous green eyes. He is muscular enough to carry 120 pounds and he is 178 pounds, at 6'0.**

**SECRETS ARE MEANT TO BE KEPT**

As I walked in I immediately put "Fergalicious" the song for my hip- hop dance. As soon as the music started playing I just let myself go. Every move I did I tried to hit it, every turn I tried to get it perfect down to the last bit. I am a MAJOR perfectionist, so this should do me some good. When the music stopped, all I heard was clapping in the background.

"Brie, that was soooooo good!!! You are making everybody look bad!!!" Abby said playfully and everyone giggled.

"Sorry, It's just I want to get everything perfect before the benefit concert! I don't want to look bad in front of all those people!" I said

Matt walked up to her put his can around her waist and said "Brie, you are a great dancer, the dance is perfect you don't need to overwork yourself" he said this a little too passionately.

"Yeah girl, you are fine we've been dancing for like ever and you've NEVER messed up. You wouldn't start now." Said Shaila

They were immediately interrupted by Elizabeth "Hey y'all whats-up!!! What ya'll been do' in without me!" she said in a Texas accent making everyone giggle. But that was interrupted by their dance coach.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, stretch out then start working on the class three eight count steps. Now, chop chop!!" Mrs. Karolyn said with her strong powerful voice.

After her 1st dance class was over at five she transitioned to the next room with my ballet partner Matt.

"Hey Brie I have something to tell you, but I don't know how to say it because I'm really anxious an-"

"Matt, you ramble when you get nervous, Now slow down ad tell me whats wrong" I said hesitantly

"Well, I was wonderi-"

"Alright, since you two already stretched out, why don't you show me your ballet production performance? And this time I want to see passion, lust and beauty. Let's get to work!!"

Their music began playing "Apologize" by One Republic. I tried hard to put all of my feelings into the simple but yet still complicated motions of the dance. But, Matt didn't seem too into it though.

"Come on Matt, show that you are not going to forgive her put some damn feelings into the dance!!!" Mrs. Karolyn stated. Just to let you know when she gets mad she gets MADDDDD!!! I hope you know this goes on for the rest of the next 2 hours we have in this class; Matt messing up and having Karolyn yell at him about every five minutes.

I couldn't stand this; Matt has never acted this way at all. We normally do really well, and I can not have him mess up because first that'll make him look bad, and second it'll make ME look bad.

"Matt, is there something bothering you because you never act like this. We normally do really well during practice."

He looked up at me with his beautiful golden brown eyes and said…….

"Well, I was wondering if" he quickly thought of something "you had a dog! Yeah that's it! Do you have a dog?"

I stared at him confusedly_, that's why he wasn't performing well in practice cause he wanted to know if I had a dog? I should be mad at this but surprisingly I laughed!!!_

"You – didn't – practice- well –because- you – wanted to know- if I had a dog?" I said in between laughs

"Well yeah I guess" He said flashing his toothy grin

"Matt Hughes, you cease to amaze me. But I'll answer your question anyway; yes I do have a dog, his name is Mocha."

"Oh, well okay" he said staring straight into my eyes for like 5 seconds. _And to tell you the truth I actually liked it, but it got too awkward so I decided to say something._

"Um, I think I should go I kinda have a lot of homework to get to, so bye"

"Bye, sexy!" Matt said playfully (**a/n this is apart of their best friend relationship)**

I smiled realizing that he went back to his old self rolled my eyes teasingly and said "Bye Matt."

When I got home I finished my homework and ate dinner with my mother. _Other than school today I felt pretty good. The dance was going just how I had planned except the part where Matt kind of messed up._

DANCE IS LIFE; WHICH MEANS MY LIFE IS DANCE


End file.
